


you've got my head spinning, no kidding

by hilourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Camboy Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Top!Harry, bj, bottom!Louis, daddy!harry, it's daddy month yay, older!harry, rough, this should be enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the new intern. Harry wants to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got my head spinning, no kidding

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished this just before daddy month ended. most of the fics were daddy!louis so i thought we needed a change. hope you were craving daddy!harry

“Harry,” Niall opens the door to his office. “This is your new assistant, Louis Tomlinson. He’s in uni and needs this for internship hours.”

The new boy waves and bites his lip through a smile. He can’t be older than 20 years old and he looks like the belongs in he porn industry. He’s this adorable little _twink_ and Harry doesn’t know how he’ll survive without fucking him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Louis,” Harry nods towards him.

“You too. Is there anything that you need?” Louis asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“If you want to busy yourself you can get me a coffee. Nonfat milk, one sugar,” Harry instructs. Louis nods and walks out quickly.

“Let me know how he is, I have to report back to his university and let them know how he is. Good luck with him,” Niall smiles, hitting the doorframe lightly with the inside of his hand and going back to his own office. 

“Here’s your coffee, sir,” Louis says, handing Harry a cup. Harry takes a sip, humming.

“Perfect. Thanks, Louis,” Harry says, putting it down on his desk.

“You’re welcome. Anything else, Mr. Styles?” Louis asks, battling his eyelashes at him flirtatiously, and if Harry cared less about his job, well, his cock would be between Louis’ lips.

“Why don’t you take a seat and look pretty while I get this project done, yeah?” Harry says, typing away on his iMac.

“Look pretty? I can do that,” Louis says, sitting down across from his new boss.  
~  
Over the course of the next two weeks, Louis is always being a little tease towards Harry, wanting to rile him up anyway he can. He’s been thinking about Harry a lot, how badly he wants to be fucked by him. For about six months, he’s been a camboy on one of the more popular gay porn sites. He needs the money to get himself through school. He wants to go on to be a teacher, he thinks, or maybe even a nurse or something of that sort. He’s definitely a people person and loves kids a lot, but school is expensive and he needs every penny.

The site pays well and it’s pretty fun to do, he’ll admit. It’s not like he has to have sex with strange men, he just has to play with himself on camera and play with his variety of toys. He doesn’t currently have a boyfriend and it’s hard to go more than a few days without getting off, anyway.

After his first day of work, he had a show at 9 o’clock for all his viewers. While he waited for everyone to come on, he talked about Harry without using any names.

“I just got myself an intern job and today was my first day. My boss is so hot,” Louis speaks as he slicks up his favorite pink dildo. “God, all I could think of was sitting on his cock. I want him to bend me over his desk and spank me, fuck me hard until I come over his paperwork. I want to call him daddy.”

Louis gasps, running a hand over his chest and pinching one of his nipples. His cheeks are flushed just from thinking about it. “Mm, it’s so nice to dream, innit? I guess I’ll just have to pretend this little toy is him for now.”

He works himself up to it and rides the dildo until he’s coming all over his stomach, picturing Harry is the one underneath him. It becomes a thing for him.  
~  
He wishes Harry would give up this façade and fuck him. And if it takes a bit of teasing to get him there, well, Louis basically has a degree in that. 

He wears a pair of black lace panties underneath his tight black jeans and wears a white scoop neck t-shirt that’s probably too low to be considered business casual. The entire day, he makes sure to bend down and expose the lacey material, and when he hears awkward coughs from his boss, he considers it a job well done.  
~  
“Malik, in my office, please,” Harry says sternly, poking his head out of his office and looking at one of the cubicles. Zayn sighs and grumbles something to his coworkers and gets up.

“Yes, sir?” Zayn asks, trying not to be too bitter.

“I never got your files. They were due last night and I have to send them to New York by tonight. Sometimes I wonder if you’re taking this job seriously or not,” Harry shakes his head, moving around some paperwork. 

“Sorry, I’ve been distracted. Me and my fiancée are getting married in a month and there’s been a lot left to do,” Zayn explains weakly. 

“Well, if you don’t start to focus, you won’t be able to afford the wedding at all,” Harry says harshly. “Or the honeymoon, and that won’t make the missus very happy, will it?”

“No,” Zayn grits out, balling his hands into fists.

“Get back to work,” Harry dismisses, turning his attention back to his iMac. Zayn stands up and walks out quickly, mumbling something to himself. Louis is walking towards Harry’s office with a coffee in his hand and smiles at Zayn.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Zayn asks Louis seriously.

“Uh, yeah. I’m kind of his assistant; I was just on a coffee run for him. He texted me and said he needed to talk to me,” Louis shrugs.

“Good luck, the guy is a jerk,” Zayn shakes his head. “With that attitude, he’s going to die alone and no one will come to his funeral.”

“He can’t be that bad,” Louis says. “He’s been alright so far.”

“You’ll see,” Zayn warns and walks back to his cubicle. Louis shrugs it off and opens the door to his boss’s office. 

“I have your latte, Mr. Styles. You wanted to talk to me?” Louis asks, closing the door behind him and putting the coffee cup on the desk. Harry looks up at him and smiles sarcastically.

“Louis, Louis, Louis,” he sighs, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair. “Very surprised at you.”

“You are?” Louis asks hesitantly, not sure what he’s getting at.

“If I was your father, I’d be very disappointed in you,” Harry says slowly. “Here, come sit with me.”

Louis walks around the desk slowly and Harry motions for him to sit on his lap. He does it, biting his lip with anticipation. Of course, he’s had fantasies like this before, but he isn’t sure exactly where this is going. 

“It’s interesting, really. I was just browsing through the Internet, seeing what I could find to get myself off with, and I find this little twinky camboy. So I think to myself, gee, he’s cute, but he looks a bit familiar. Funny enough, I click the link and who do I see? My brand new assistant; go figure. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, now would you, Louis?” He grips Louis’ waist with one hand and starts to type the web address into Google Chrome with the other. 

“Um, I can explain,” Louis says softly, watching Harry’s long fingers type it out from memory. 

“I’m sure you can, Louis. I figured we could watch it together first, and see what this is all about, yeah?” Harry says, and it’s not meant as a question that he wants Louis to answer. He presses play on the video from two nights ago. Louis is dressed in black lace panties, the ones he wore to work that day, and he’s chatting idly about his boss at work again. 

“Mr. Styles-“ Louis starts, but Harry shakes his head and pinches his side.

“No, I want to watch it. I think I know the man you’re talking about,” Harry says, watching Louis open himself up and slide a blue glittery dildo into his hole and moaning _daddy_ over and over. “Daddy? Is that a thing for you, then, Louis?”

Louis flushes pink and bites the inside of his cheek. “Um, maybe.”

“You want to call me daddy? Is that what gets you off?” Harry asks, brushing his fingertips against Louis’ skin.

“Y-yeah,” Louis stutters, figuring he might as well be honest at this point. No use in lying now.

“How about we show all of your little fans your dream come true?” Harry asks, circling his arms around Louis’ waist and unbuttoning his jeans with ease.

“You…you mean…them watch?” Louis asks timidly.

“They see you by yourself all the time, no? Might as well see you when you’re getting properly fucked by your boss,” Harry says, pulling down his boxers enough to let his cock pop out and fall heavily on his shirt. He’s already mostly hard, but there’s not much shame he can get himself to feel. 

“Oh-um, okay,” Louis nods. 

“Work your magic, then,” Harry says, sitting back and letting Louis sign in. The younger boy is shaking slightly as he puts in his username and password. He lets the mouse hover over the link to start a new show and looks back at his boss. Harry gently slaps Louis’ thigh, telling him to stand up. Louis does and Harry stands behind him. “Think we should take off the clothes, yeah?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis says softly and Harry grins.

“Maybe you’re better behaved then I thought,” he says. He pulls off Louis’ t-shirt and tosses it onto the other side of his desk. His pants come off next, thrown somewhere on the windowsill. Harry unbuttons his shirt and tosses it neatly over the chair to prevent wrinkles. He pulls off his pants next and steps out of them, tugging at his cock a few lazy times and Louis’ mouth almost waters. “Go ahead, start it. Then I want you on your knees.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis repeats, clicking the link and starting the show.

“Show them, Louis. Show them what a whore you are for your boss,” Harry says lowly. The only thing the camera can see is Harry from the chest down, so his face won’t be seen. 

Louis sinks to his knees in front of Harry and puts one hand on Harry’s hip and the other wrapping around his large cock. It’s heavy and thick in his hand and he can’t wait for the stretch and the burn of it inside of him. He pokes his tongue out and licks the head, pressing the tip into his slit. Harry roughly throws a hand into Louis’ hair, pressing his head closer to him and forcing his cock between Louis’ lips. 

“Go ahead, Louis. Take it, take Daddy’s cock,” Harry says roughly. Louis can feel his cock hanging heavy between his own legs, twitching at the word daddy. Louis hallows out his cheeks and swallows around Harry, flattening his tongue and taking him down further into his throat. He feels tears prick at his eyes but ignores it, bobbing his head quickly.

“Look up at me, baby,” Harry says lowly, pressing his thumb into the indent of Louis’ cheek, feeling his cock positioned inside. Louis obliges, blinking up at him with watery blue eyes, eyelashes long and thick. “Good boy.”

Louis’ throat is burning and he knows his voice will be absolutely wrecked after this, but he’s on his knees and more than willing. Harry pulls him off suddenly, yanking his hair back.

“Enough. Get up,” Harry says roughly. Louis stands quickly, his cheeks pink and eyes watery. “Bend over.”

Louis follows his command, bending over quickly and spreading his legs enough to give Harry access. Harry puts his hands on Louis’ shoulder blades, dragging them down slowly and caressing his soft, tan skin. His fingertips dip into the dimples on his back and then grip tightly at his plump cheeks. He spreads them apart and peeks at the little tight hole of his, running a dry finger over it. 

“Want Daddy to fuck you, Louis? Want me to tear your tiny little ass up?” Harry asks sweetly, running his hands down the back of Louis’ thighs.

“Yes, please, Daddy. I want you to fuck me,” Louis begs, and as he predicted, his voice is raw. 

“Gotta keep quiet though, or else people will be suspicious, won’t they?” Harry asks, lightly slapping his right cheek and giving it a lightly pink tint. 

“Mhm,” Louis agrees, biting his lip.

“Good. Let’s open up that tiny little hole, yeah? Don’t want to hurt you too much,” Harry says, leaning over and grabbing a bottle of lube in his drawer.

“Do you always have lube in your desk?” Louis asks, biting his tongue after. He probably shouldn’t be egging Harry on, but.

“No, but I started after you showed up. Knew you’d be easy,” Louis can feel his smirk boring holes in his back and shivers slightly. “Do you like older man fucking you? Like feeling small and submissive for someone with so much power?”

“Yes,” Louis chokes out, and then there’s a loud slap bouncing off the walls. 

“Daddy doesn’t like you being a whore,” Harry warns. 

“’M sorry, Daddy,” Louis apologizes softly, pressing his cheek against his forearm. 

“You will be,” Harry says firmly. He pops open the bottle of lube and squirts some onto his long fingers. He presses a cool finger to the puckered skin, pressing in without warning. “We need to make this fast, yeah? Daddy has work to get done.”

“O-kay,” Louis hiccups, spreading his legs a little further. Harry slips in down to the knuckle, making shapes with his finger and shoving a second finger in quickly. Louis mewls quietly, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Know you can take it, baby. You take much more for all those perverts that watch you,” Harry snaps. Louis wants to say ‘you watched me, too’ but bites his tongue. 

A third finger is pushed in quickly, twisting relentlessly and stabbing his prostate. Louis can feel his knees buckle, but Harry holds up his hip with his free hand and squeezes. “Stay up for Daddy, baby.”

Louis puts more weight onto his upper body, his cock trapped against the cool glass of the desk. “Daddy.”

“What do you want, baby?” Harry asks, crooking his fingers inside.

“Want your cock, Daddy,” Louis begs. 

“Are you gonna be good for me, sweetheart? Gonna be quiet for me?” Harry asks, already pulling his fingers out and wiping them over the small of Louis’ back. 

“Yes, yes, I’ll be good, Daddy, I promise,” Louis says quietly, growing more impatient by the second. He’s been fantasizing about this for a whole two weeks, and it usually doesn’t take Louis this long to get what he wants. 

It’s quiet for a moment, but then Louis can hear the familiar sound of a condom being opened. Louis takes a long breath, mentally preparing himself. Harry gives his right cheek another slap, then presses in without saying a word. Louis’ mouth hangs open and he grips the side of the desk. “Oh.”

“What, honey? Too big?” Harry asks, drained of any concern at all.

“No,” Louis answers, knowing that’s exactly what Harry wants to hear. “Big, but I like it, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Harry says, giving his left cheek a tight squeeze. “Take my cock, baby.” 

Harry pushes in further, moving in inch by inch without any pause. He bottoms out circling figure eights with his hips. Louis moans into his elbow, arching his back a little. Harry’s huge and Louis can feel his hole trying to stretch around his girth. His cock is twitching and leaking onto the desk, his hands gripping the glass tightly. 

“Oh, fuck,” Louis moans when Harry’s cock grazes his prostate. “Shit.”

“Filthy mouth on you, babe. Daddy doesn’t like that,” Harry shakes his head, giving his cheek a loud slap. 

“’M sorry, Daddy,” Louis apologizes quickly. Harry’s hand laces in Louis’ hair, yanking his head back.

“Tell me how much you love this,” Harry growls, slamming his hips into Louis. “Tell me how much you want me, how bad you want to come for Daddy.”

“Oh, god, Daddy. I love it, love your cock, want to come so bad. You feel so good,” Louis pants out, feeling his balls drawing up and precome smearing against the surface of the desk. 

“Close already, are you? You always come this quick is it only for me?” Harry asks, pulling his hair back even tighter and his thrusts becoming quick and sloppy.

“Just you,” Louis gets out between a moan. “Fuck, Daddy, ‘m so close.”

“Hold it,” Harry commands. “Little bit longer, got let Daddy go first. Age before beauty.”

Louis huffs out a small laugh at that and earns himself another loud smack. He feels his stomach muscles tightening and his hole sporadically clenching and unclenching around Harry. He isn’t sure how much longer he’s going to be able to hold out with the way Harry is slamming into him. 

“Da-ddy,” Louis says brokenly. “Please.”

After a few more hard thrusts, Harry puts his hands on Louis’ shoulders, slamming in roughly and pulling out suddenly. He tosses the condom off and pumps his cock quickly, hovering over Louis. With a low moan, he spills over onto Louis’ lower back. Louis cries out, muffling it with his skin and coming hotly against the desk. Harry pushes back in, riding out their orgasms, thrusting in shallowly and deeply, his breathing labored. He pulls out when it become too much and flips Louis over, who gazes up at his boss with blissed out eyes. 

“Now I see what the big deal is about you,” Harry grins, hands grazing Louis’ thighs.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Louis smirks. Harry leans down and kisses Louis, their tongues tangling and Louis sighs happily into his mouth. 

“How about you go get us lunch? Built up an appetite,” Harry says, squeezing Louis’ hip. 

“Yes, sir,” Louis smiles, standing up and throwing his clothes on, turning off the webcast with a wink to the camera. Harry gets dressed and sits back down at his desk. When Louis walks out of the office, Zayn is on his feet and walking towards him quickly.

“Did that prick make you cry? You look like a wreck, Louis. What happened?” Zayn asks quickly. Louis fights back a grin.

“Nothing, I’m fine now. Just a misunderstanding is all. Thanks for the concern,” Louis smiles, giving his arm a squeeze and walking past him. He knows he’s limping from the dull ache in his backside and he loves it, wants more of it. Besides, there’s definitely got to be some perks about having a millionaire boyfriend.


End file.
